Don't Go Soft On Me Now
by LeafyDream
Summary: Emerald and Mercury weren't friends. They were barely allies. But when you work under Cinder Fall, you need to relieve stress somehow. That's why they kept having sex. That's why she dealt with all the stupid stuff he wanted to talk about afterwards, like how she lost her virginity, the afterlife, her favorite movie, or what they'd be like as decent human beings. For the sex.


**"You ever think about death?"**

"You ever think about death?"

"Wow. What amazing bed talk, Mr. Black. Golly, my heart is all a flutter." Emerald's panting dripped with venomous sarcasm, but Mercury just smiled and shrugged the vitriol, and Emerald's head, off his shoulder. The young woman was still trying to catch her breath as Mercury grinned.

"I know. Funny, handsome, and now I'm being philosophical? You caught quite the treat, didn't you, Emmy?"

"Do not call me that." Her elbow hit his shoulder, and his smile vanished in a moment.

"Shit, fine. Jeez." He rubbed his shoulder and his face softened, if only slightly. "I'm being serious, by the way. You ever think about death?" Emerald lifted her body up from the bed, scowling as the blanket stuck to her sticky, sweaty skin. She scoffed and threw it off of her as Mercury removed the rubber around his dick. She could feel his eyes glancing at her naked body, but she didn't care. Not like it wasn't anything he'd seen already.

"Where the hell did you throw my top, Mercury?" she sighed.

"You're ignoring the question," he sang, lifting himself off the bed. She could hear the mechanical whir and click of his legs. They were quiet, low, and barely audible. The kind of sound you only heard if you knew what to listen for. Emerald rolled her eyes as she picked up a shoe.

"Why the sudden interest? Never took you for the spiritual wonder type."

"I'm not. Just been thinking." He threw the used condom into the trash and picked up his boxers, throwing them on first and foremost. Emerald was putting on her bra when she felt his eyes on her again. "Is there really a Heaven and a Hell? Is there just Heaven? I mean, can you imagine, after everything we've done, you, me, Cinder, even Torchwick, we all still got into Heaven?" He scoffed. "Bet that'd be a shocker for Red and her gang..."

Emerald didn't reply. She just focused on getting dressed and sleeping in her own room. Sadly, Mercury, as always, just kept on talking.

"Or shit, what if there is no Heaven? Just hell. Demons with pitchforks and Beowolves nipping at your skin every day, all day." He let out a bitter laugh. "Would love to see those kids' faces when they end up there. Course, that'd involve us ending up there too. Shit, that'd suck."

"Do you ever stop talking?" she growled, turning towards him once she was done, her top and pants properly tied against her. To her frustration, Mercury was sitting on his bed in only his boxers with a bemused grin on his face.

"Hadn't realized I'd struck a nerve with this topic." He rose up from his bed and slowly sauntered towards her with his lips curled into a smirk. While most people, after realizing they had brought up a sensitive topic, would stop, Mercury just kept pushing forward. Especially if it bothered his ally with benefits, Emerald Systrai.

She stood her ground as he approached her, stopping only inches from her face. Their lips were mere inches apart as he leaned in close. His hot breath brushed against her almond skin as they both recalled one of the first rules they had made.

 _"No kissing," Emerald glared. "I'm serious. None of that, got it?" She pointed at her face, specifically, towards her lips._

 _Mercury just chuckled with that same shit-eating grin he always had when they spoke. "Whatever, Em. Those aren't even the lips I'm interested in."_

 _Asshole,_ the green-haired woman thought as Mercury blathered on.

"Maybe the Mistrals got it right? They're the ones that believe in reincarnation, right? Maybe you were a cat in a past life. It'd explain the attitude," he teased.

"That's Vacuo."

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders, before placing one of his hands on her ass. She smacked it aside and hissed at him, confirming his suspicious about her being a cat. The humor seemed lost on her as she crossed her arms and supported her weight on one leg.

"Fine, you want to know what I think about death? It sucks."

"Whoo. Understatement of the millennium, folks. 'Death sucks.' - Emerald Systrai."

"You want to hear me talk, or what?" Her scarlet glare was enough to drive him silent. He raised his hands up, backing off slightly as she collected her thoughts. "I don't think there is anything after this. I think, we live, we die, and that's it. There are no pearly gates, there isn't any fire, there's just this." She spread her arms out to the walls of his room.

She glared at him and stomped towards him, pushing him back enough to make him fall back onto his bed. "Before I started stealing to survive, I had this stupid idea that if I just tried my best to be a good, little girl, things would work out. I'd let people walk on by while I was going in and out of consciousness. I almost starved to death, and do you know what I saw? Darkness."

She clenched her jaw as her crimson eyes glared at him. "We're all going to die, Mercury. All we can control is how we live, and I am done living a life of being poor, cold, and hungry."

She was panting at the end of her rant. It was like a session of sex, Mercury noted, except a lot less fun for him. He opened his mouth as she fell onto the bed beside him stretching her arms to either side as she sighed.

"Shit. You been thinking about this a lot, huh?"

"..."

"I was just asking cause, well, I was thinking about my dad." Emerald's eyes leered at him.

"What? You having regrets about killing your old man?" _Mercury feelings genuine regret? That'll be the day..._

The smirk on his face proved her correct as he shook his head. "Heh. Nah. Just wondering if the old man is burning in hell. Hope so." He fell beside her, laying his head on her arm. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out from under him, enjoying the slight frown that he gave in return.

"You really hated your father's guts, huh?" Emerald wasn't accusing him of anything. She didn't sound disgusted or disturbed. She almost sounded impressed.

"And second place for understatement of the millennium also goes to Emerald. We're all very proud of her, folks." She tried to lazily smack his head, but he rolled out of the way, before returning to her side. "So, if you had to pick, what would it be?"

"What?"

"If you could pick. Only Heaven, only Hell, or Reincarnation."

"Mercury..."

"Humor me."

 _Isn't that what I've been doing?_ she mentally groaned. "Reincarnation."

"Seriously? Only Heaven for me."

"You would," she dismissed with another roll of her eyes. She did that a lot around her male compatriot, but could anyone blame her?

"Okay, what was that eye roll? Free Heaven! I wouldn't even need to try to get in!"

"And what would you do?" His stare told Emerald he didn't understand the question. "Paradise, right? Forever?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You don't think you'd get a little bored with an eternity of everything going right?" He blinked as the words began to finally set in. "Everything you want, anytime you want, never ending, never changing. It'd be boring. Anything you want whenever you want sounds like a ring of hell to me."

"What if my paradise is never changing? Something exciting that never ceases to surprise me. Someone special..." He rose up from the bed, only to turn onto his side. He was staring at Emerald. "Someone with a haughty attitude, who looks super hot when she's pissed. Green hair. Dark skin." He gave her a winning smile, despite the glare she shot back at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her a little closer, surprising her. "What do you say, Em?"

"So, what? Life's short, let's fuck? Was that the moral of this story?"

"Depends. Did it work?" He expected her to scowl at him, to try and smack him, to insult him. He didn't expect for her to blush and inch closer to him.

"Maybe," she cooed. She wrapped her arms him and stroke his nose with her own. "Let's find out..." She kissed his lips and his eyes widened. It only took a moment for him to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her against his muscular frame. Part of him worried about breaking her in half, but she moaned in approval. Their tongues smacked against one another as her hands stroked his shirtless body.

"Moron," grunted Emerald. She rolled her eyes one last time as her Semblance made Mercury even more foolish than he already was. The deceived man began humping the air, sticking his tongue out as she began pacing towards the door. She walked out of the room and down the empty halls of Beacon Academy. _Three, two, one..._

* * *

"Huh?"

Emerald was gone. Vanished from his very arms. Mercury looked around the room, but there was only himself and Mercury Jr. "Ah, damn it, Emerald!" He rose up, racing to slam the door shut before someone caught a glimpse of the man in his underwear with a happy tent. Oh, and his cyborg legs. Yeah, didn't want anyone seeing those.

"Bitch," he growled, kicking the door enough to rattle it. The door offered no rebuttal. With a sigh, Mercury began to dress himself. His body was on autopilot as his mind wandered.

He and Emerald weren't friends, that was a simple truth they accepted. They barely got along when they weren't on the job, but when you work for Cinder, you need something to vent out your stress. After all, sex is better than not-sex. Still, he could settle for her being less of a bitch.

 _Course, where's the fun in that?_

 **END**

So, I just wrote a Jaune X Ruby story and it was fairly successful. So what's my next move? Emerald X Mercury, of course! I don't know how often I'll update this story, or when, but I do like the idea of this couple in a unique kind of way.

If/When I update it, the story will be pretty much about Emerald and Mercury having sex and talking about stuff afterwards. From sex stuff, to philosophical junk, to whatever else I decide on. It'll be fun. Probably.

Don't know how much actual sex will be in it, but eh. M rated just in case.

Have a good one, folks. Take care and stay safe.


End file.
